fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Ewan
|image = |title = Ewan |game = [[Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones] |firstseen = Chapter 10: Revolt at Carcino (recruited in Chapter 12: Village of Silence, Eirika's route) or Chapter 12: Landing at Taizel (Ephraim's route) |class = Pupil}} Ewan (ユアン Yuan) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. He is Saleh's student, the younger brother of Tethys, and part of Gerik's troop. Profile Born in Jehanna, Ewan is a sage-in-training with much potential, according to Saleh. He is the third and final Trainee unit, more exactly a Pupil. He is quick-witted, excitable, and enjoys playing practical jokes on Saleh. Ewan also appears to enjoy brain teasers and riddles, as shown in his support conversations with Ross. He is troublesome and keeps causing accidents which Saleh does not like; at one time he "accidentally" threw Saleh's magic tome to the river. Also, in a support conversation with Tethys, Tethys gets him to admit shaving half of a man's mustache off, and putting a frog in another man's boot. In-Game Base Stats *''' Eirika's route only '''** Ephraim route only Growth Rates |50% |45%* |40% |35% |50% |15% |40% |} *''55% in the Japanese version Promotion Gains First Tier Choice 1= +30 }} |-|Choice 2= D - }} Second Tier ;From Mage Choice 1= +40 D D }} |-|Choice 2= +40 D }} ;From Shaman Choice 1= +40 D E }} |-|Choice 2= +40 E }} Supports *Ross *Tethys *Saleh *Dozla *Amelia Overall Ewan is a Trainee that says enough, he joins extremely underlevelled and with bad base stats, as so his avaliability, will be quite low, It is not recommended to use Ewan in LTC's, because 1- It takes time for him to grow, 2- other units from the same classes outshine him in a lot of ways, reasons why: Lute is a better Sage due to her superior Magic, and as Mage Knight she uses that Magic with good movement, not only does she become a better healer, but she becomes a better offensive unit, not counting her great join time and good bases. Saleh is the Gotoh Archetype of SS's, Yes he joins later but his base stats are pretty good, and that makes him logically superior. Knoll altough Knoll has horrible luck making his hit rate not that good, he is a great Summoner, he will be a great Staff Bot, and his phantoms are great AI bait and have better stats than Ewan's, and it's not like you would use Dark Magic in SS anyway since it is so expensive and not worth It when Anima is far superior. In short, don't use Ewan, If you don't want to stay an eternity levelling up a mediocre unit that will get outshined quick by other units Death Quote Possible Endings *'Ewan, Enthusiastic Student''' (あどけなき魔道 Adokenaki madō) Ewan continued his studies, modelling his life after the teaching of Saleh. Eventually, his education branched of into different paths. His insatiable curiosity led him on a trip to explore the world. *'(A Support with Saleh)' Master and student returned to Caer Pelyn to study in peace. Ewan worked hard, and in time, his power grew to rival Saleh's. As equals, the two continued their studies together and expanded their knowledge ever more. *'(A Support with Amelia)' After the war, Ewan and Amelia set out, as promised, on a trip around the world. Their deeds along the way made small legends in the regions they visited. In time, Amelia gave birth to a daughter, and they settled down. Trivia *Ewan is one of the very few characters in Fire Emblem who can actually lose weapon rank when he promotes (if the player promotes Ewan from Pupil to Shaman, he loses his Anima rank). *Ewan is also one of the few male members of the Est archetype. Etymology 'Ewan' is an anglicized form of the name 'Eoin' which is Irish for 'born of the yew tree'. Yews are long-lived poisonous evergreens which have come to connotate both death and immortality. The Yuan Dynasty, which began when Kublai Khan proclaimed himself emperor of China, were the successors to the Mongol empire started by Genghis Khan. Gallery File:GeriksMercenaries.png|Ewan in Gerik's mercenary band. File:ewan.png|Ewan's portrait in The Sacred Stones. File:Ewan.gif|Ewan's attack animation as a Pupil. File:ewan_mage_magic.gif|Ewan as a Mage. File:ewan_shaman_flux.gif|Ewan as a Shaman. File:ewan_sage_magic.gif|Ewan as a Sage. File:ewan_druid_magic.gif|Ewan performing a critical hit as a Druid. File:ewan_summoner_magic.gif|Ewan performing a critical hit as a Summoner. File:FE8 Pupil Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Ewan as a Pupil. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters